We walk these woods together
by animerockchic
Summary: Lovino and Antonio have known each other practically their entire lives. So when they lose everything but each other, you can be damn sure they're going to guard the other with their lives. Gift-fic for BlueStar1937


**Okay kids, let me tell you a story. A long, _long _time ago, there was an girl called Ciara. She like to write stories and so she did. She renamed herself Animerockchic and posted these stories on an online ... story...posting thing. Then one day someone named BlueStar1937 figured out something in one of her stories. In return, Animerockchic offered to write a story. However children, Animerockchic had one massive flaw. She was a big meanie procrastinator and had lots of real life work piling on her. BUT Animerockchic quested on and finally created this gift to present to the fair BlueStar1937. ... What the hell am I on...? THE END :)**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing**

The little fire crackled and spat cheerfully in front of Lovino, sending the occasional ember skittering across the cave floor. He ran his thumb across the flat edge of his knife, wiping invisible hare's blood from the gleaming surface. What was taking Antonio so fucking long? He'd left to fill their water canteens ages ago. Unless he'd gotten distracted by a fucking butterfly and/or slipped and cracked his head open on a rock, he should have been back by now.

He rolled his eyes; it looked like he'd have to leave the warm shelter and the rapidly cooling hare (hunted, skinned and gutted all by himself) to find that idiot. He wrapped the hare meat in a clean (ish) white cloth, shoved it into his pack tossed carelessly in a corner and shouldered his quiver filled with arrows, his left hand clasped around the solid wood of his bow. He'd learnt the hard way never to go anywhere without some kind of weapon. Lovino shook his head, waving away the memories and peered out of the cave entrance.

No sign of the idiot who had practically glued himself to Lovino's side for as long as he could remember. He ventured out into the clearing, raising his feet carefully so not even the leaves rustled under them. He slid quietly between the trees, relying on the shadows to hide him. He moved silently, keeping his ears pricked for the sound of running water or the footfalls of anything from innocent wildlife to not so innocent creatures.

He hovered behind the slim trunk of a willow, keeping a hand instinctively over his mouth. Antonio was there beside a babbling brook with the water canisters lying empty at his feet. However, he wasn't alone. Antonio was surrounded by horribly disfigured assholes swathed in wreaths of chains. Glenmar tribesmen. Men who marked themselves for every kill in battle and who lost their minds to bloodlust regularly, requiring chains to hold them back. Lovino had thought they were just myths, tales told around firesides to frighten children into behaving.

Obviously not.

The largest and most heavily scarred (and the must fugly) one stepped forward and grasped Antonio's chin. Lovino could see his empty hands trembling. Idiot had left without his axe (which was still propped against the cave wall if anyone cared)

"What 'ave we 'ere, boys? Some lily-livered Corconian by the looks of it. Don't see much of your lot lately. Not since it all went up in smoke, know what I mean?"

The gang's raucous laughter hid the sound of Lovino scrambling up a tree and readying his bow. His eyes darted from target to target, evaluating each one in turn. His immediate thought was the leader who still had his filthy hands on Antonio. Fucking fucker deserved an arrow in the eye – and one where the sun don't shine. Then Lovino noticed one with lightly glowing red hands; a spellcaster. Rule number 1: take out the spellcaster and/or medic first.

"Hey boss, this one's unbound. Let's bring him back and have a bit of fun!" the spellcaster cackled.

"Oh fuck no." Lovino whisper as he notched an arrow. "You just gave me a reason, fuckwit."

The spellcaster's wheezy laugh was cut off abruptly by an arrowhead bisecting his throat. The others had barely enough time to lay hands on their weapons before they too succumbed to the deluge of arrows.

"Oi! Little birdie in the tree!"

Lovino relaxed his right arm slightly. The leader was staring right at his tree. He seemed unperturbed by the lake of blood soaking into the ground around him. That wasn't what made Lovino hesitate. The leader had shoved Antonio in front of him, essentially using him as a human shield.

"Why don't you hop out of your nest, little bird? Or do you need a little ..."He traced the tip of his sword against Antonio's neck almost lovingly. "...Persuasion."

The ill-disguised fear in Antonio's eyes made the hand on Lovino's bowstring shake uncontrollably. Antonio was never afraid. Never. He was Lovino's pillar of strength. And he didn't care how gay that sounded! The idiot was always smiling and cheerful, no matter what happened and that made Lovino... that made Lovino want to smile too.

"Little bird, I'm waiting! Or maybe this wimp isn't as important as I thought."

"You shut the fuck up!" Lovino slid as gracefully as he could from the tree, still keeping his arrow firmly aimed at the other. "And get the hell away from my Antonio."

"_Your Antonio? _Oh, this is just too good! It really is." The Glenmarian threw back his head in a bark-like laugh. First and last mistake. Lovino let the arrow fly right into his jugular. He was dead before he hit the ground.

Lovino dashed forward and flung his arms around Antonio. "Dammit you bastard, be more careful. You... they... GAH!"

Antonio cuddled back, his knees buckling slightly as he leaned against Lovino. "Aw, Lovi was worried about me~! Cute~!" Lovino would've had to be deaf to miss the quavering relief and leftover fear in his voice.

"Shut up." Lovino grabbed his wrist and began pulling him back in the direction of the cave. "Let's get the fuck out of here before more of them show up."

They were almost back at the cave before Antonio's adrenaline dried up, causing him to slump against Lovino. He mumbled apologies into Lovino's shoulder that went mostly unheeded as all of Lovino's energy went to dragging him to the still burning embers he'd left ...had it really only been minutes ago? Lovino shoved him into a sitting position and wrapped his cloak around his shoulders.

"Hurt? Are you hurt?"

Antonio blinked, brought back down to earth with a thump. "Huh?"

Lovino grabbed his cheeks and made Antonio face him. "Are you hurt? Did they hurt you?"

Antonio watched the shadows flickering across Lovino's face. "No, they just showed up and started threatening me. Ugh, I should have brought my axe with me. Dammit, I am so _stupid_."

He buried his face in his fists, shaking his head. Lovino forced his head up and his hands away.

"No. You are not fucking stupid. You just did a stupid thing. There's a difference." Lovino turned away from him and began poking moodily at the fire, trying to get some life back into it. Antonio wrapped the cloak around himself slightly tighter.

"You're mad at me."

"Nope."

His voice seemed to close off that brand of questioning, so Antonio tried a different track.

"You...called me ...your Antonio... back there and I... sorry."

He ducked his head in his hands again. A sudden soft weight rested against his shoulder. Lovino had his head on Antonio's shoulder, his chin carefully tucked against his bicep.

Now, Antonio wasn't the brightest but even he could pick up was Lovino was trying to get across. _Yeah, you're mine and I'm yours. Dammit moron, keep up. A_ntonio smiled and snuggled against Lovino, letting his head rest atop Lovino's. He was almost comfortable when he stiffened suddenly.

"What's wrong?"

"Lovino." Shit, this sounded serious. "I forgot to get the water."

Lovino snorted twice and slumped against Antonio, giggling. "Pffffffffffft! You fucking... doofus! I thought ...you had something serious... to say!"

Antonio smiled and joined in with Lovino's laughter.

**A/n: Was trying for a less derpy ending, then my brain farted. I hope you enjoyed this BlueStar :)**

**Ja!**

**-Animerockchic**


End file.
